A construction machine like an excavator includes a work machine including a boom, an arm, and a bucket. With respect to control of the construction machine, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose limited excavation control of moving a bucket based on a target excavation landform which is a target shape of an excavation object.